Philippines
The Philippines is an archipelagic nation-state in Southeast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean on Earth. Manila is its capital. People or things originating from the Philippines are described as Filipino (Filipina for women). :The non-gendered adjective in the real world, as of 2019, is '''Filipinx' '' History In the mid-1990s, during the Eugenics Wars, the Philippines was one of many Middle Eastern and Asian countries brought under the influence of Khan Noonien Singh. While the nation had its own internal struggles, there were many cells of resistance extant against the so-called Eugenic supermen. Members of those cells felt that, as they had loosed themselves from Spanish and then American control, they could do so with the "latest lot of bullies and tyrants". ( : Freedom's Just Another Word for Nothing Left to Lose) Among the challenges faced by the nation in the 21st century were the same economic struggles the rest of the world faced, exacerbated by the rise in sea level due to manmade climatic change. As well, the die-off of critical marine species was increasing, utterly disrupting the food chain. The Philippines and many other nations ceded their sovereignty to the Eastern Coalition in the 2040s. By the 2060s, the Philippines was among the nations that seceded from the Eastern Coalition to form the short-lived Southeast Asian Confederacy. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Soledad") Beginning with the reconstruction period following World War III to the early 23rd century, the Philippines's economy became dependent on tourism, pelagic farms, a renewed aquaculture, picotechnological research, and the manufacture of geothermal energy convertors. But before the country's economy could be stabilized, it went through a period of privation not known since World War II. While environmental damage to the planet was repaired with help from first the Vulcans, then the Centaurans, many Filipinos at home and abroad felt a new start as part of an extrasolar colony or colonies was their best hope. The depredations of the Post-Atomic Horror affirmed this belief. Esteban Velasco, a Filipino scientist and engineer, was part of an expedition in the 2120s to survey red dwarf stars near the Sol system. That expedition identified deposits of pergium and topaline on the fifth planet of Wolf 359, only eight light-years from Earth. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Esteban") Velasco would go on to be one of the leaders of the colonization of Yogyakarta Baru. Thousands from the former Southeast Asian Confederacy nations would settle this new world. Despite the colony's proximity to the Sol system, they practiced isolationism until an agricultural plague forced them to seek help from the motherworld. Eventually, Yogyakarta Baru would become a protectorate of the nascent . The alleviation of population pressure through colonization was one of the many factors that helped Earth's nations get back on their collective feet, and helped establish a United Earth. While it would be an exaggeration to say that humankind had established Utopia, the mid-22nd century was a vast improvement over the previous ones. In the 23rd century, three members of the Villaréal family, all engineers, were in Starfleet -- Bolivar and Rafael, father and son; and Bolivar's grandson Jorge. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") The first commander of the storied [[USS Accord (NCC-1842)|USS Accord]] was Soledad Ibañez, a native of Iloilo City. ("Soledad", : "Year One") In 2297, Dr. Makarit Pinili, a scientist of Filipino descent, was the director of the Koemul One research base. ( : "Rescue Operation") H.H. Velasco, a descendant of Esteban Velasco, would rise through Starfleet ranks to become a flag officer and commanding officer of ''Shadowstar Station'' in the 2320s. ("Soledad") Captain Manolet Dayrit, commanding officer of the [[USS Musgrave (NCC-72157)|USS Musgrave]] in the late 24th century, was born in the Philippines. ( ) Namesake starships 22nd century * One transport -- [[USS Sulu (NCC-T86)|USS Sulu]] -- was named after a sea within the territory of the Philippines. (The Starfleet Museum: Ocean-Class Transports) * An Ark Royal-class frigate, USS Leyte (NCC-204), was named after the island of Leyte. (Starfleet International) 23rd century * The destroyers were named after either military commanders or battles. [[USS Corregidor (NCC-4331)|USS Corregidor]] -- commissioned in July 2230 -- was named after the , on the Filipino island of that name, in 1942. USS San Miguel (NCC-4379) was named after the Battle of San Miguel, which took place in May of 1898. * There was a minesweeper named USS Mindanao (NCC-921), named after the second largest of the Philippine islands, at this time. A President-class destroyer, USS President Ramos (NCC-864), was named after , President of the Philippines during the Eugenics Wars and shortly thereafter. (Star Fleet Battles) 24th century * A command cruiser, [[USS Catubig (Vincennes class)|USS Catubig]] -- flagship of Task Force 76A in 2310 -- was named after a municipality where the took place during the . (Star Trek: Malverne: At Gamma Hydrae) * There was also a explorer [[USS Corregidor (NCC-41606)|USS Corregidor]]. * Ca. 2328, there was an SS Manila, a civilian transport named after the Filipino capital. ( ) [[USS Manila (Excelsior class)|USS Manila]] was an vessel active c. 2376. ( : "Experimentalism") * Saratoga-class strategic frigates -- USS Mindanao (NCC-31924) and USS Manila (NCC-31928) -- were named after the second largest and eastern most island of the Philippines, and the capital city, respectively. ( , 2006 revision) * An heavy cruiser, USS Leyte Gulf (NCC-71427), was active in 2377. It was named after both the body of water immediately east of the island of Leyte, and the that took place 23-26 October 1944 during World War II. ( video game ) External link Category:Earth nations